Dark and Light Embrace
by JadedAngelisRising
Summary: When third year Hermione McGonagall is raped by one of her best friends, and left pregnant. An unlikely, yet true match is made. Warming: Contains sensitive subject matter (rape.) HG/MM Mother/Daughter, HG/AD Father/Daughter, eventual Hermione/Draco. DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1

{A/N: Alright! Here's a new story idea I've had floating around in my head for ages! I hope you'll like it! Love ya, ~Jaded/V}

Hermione'sPOV

Third year Hermione McGonagall, stood in her room at the McGonagall-Dumbledore manor. She would be leaving with her mother, Minerva McGonagall soon to the train station to catch the train to Hogwarts. And she was excited, as a third year, she would finally start to learn all the magic her mum and dad had been "teaching" her for ages.

"Alright Kitten, it's time to go." Her mother's voice floated up to her from down in the foyer, she nodded one last time to herself, checking to make sure that her onyx ringlets were in their usual perfect disarray. And that her emerald orbs were bright, without a single thing amiss. She turned and walked out, down to the foyer.

"Yes mother, I'm coming." She hurried, in an effort to not be late this year. With a quick hug from her father, and a promise to meet her after the opening feast her mother disapparated to Kings Cross Station in muggle London. "Alright Kitten, now you know the rules. Be safe, be kind, and stay with your friends. Your father and I will be at the staff table when you arrive, if you absolutly must speak with us, you know the signal."

Hermione nodded, with a slight eye roll. It was the same every year, and yet her mother never stopped giving the same speech. "Yes mother, I understand. I'll see you at Hogwarts." With that, she kissed her mother goodbye and boarded the train.

Draco'sPOV

Unbeknownst to her there was a certain blonde haired Slytherin boy watching from his compartment as she did so.

Draco Malfoy knew all about Hermione's real relationship with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. As, in reality, he was really a good kid, even despised Voldemort and everything he stood for. He hides it well though, because if his father ever knew, he would be beaten to death.

Sighing, he moved away from the window once Hermione was safely on the train. He knew he could never be with her, fore the danger was far too great to both of them. He would never risk her life like that, nor would he risk his spy status within Dumbledore's group of spies.

He treasured his position far too much, because it gained him unprecedented access to watching Hermione, to keep her safe, and just to admire her. He knew one day, when The Light defeated Voldemort, he would grab Hermione right there on the battle field, and claim her as his own.

Hermione'sPOV

Settling into her compartment, she waited for Harry and Ron to arrive. She was excited, yet anxious to see them at the same time! Her body had changed a bit over the summer holiday, she had grown breasts, and matured as a woman. She wanted to see if there were any differences in their bodies too.

She knew they wouldn't be obvious, and she would be too nervous to ask herself. She would just have to be observant.

{A/N: Sorry for the interruption! I'm just letting you know I'm switching from 3rd to 1st person now!}

Draco'sPOV

"What's wrong with you?" Rolling my eyes, I turned toward the high pitched and nasally voice of Pansy Parkinson. She annoyed me to my wits end, with the constant flirting and throwing herself at me. Though I very well couldn't tell her that I fancied "Granger" over her could I?

"Nothing Pansy, I'm just not happy to be going back." I sneered this at her, making sure to keep my cool and calm exterior in place. Everyone -including my "friends."- Had to be scared of me, if I would be keeping this facade up until the Dark Lord fell.

She nodded, and continued to throw herself at me. I avoided it easily, keeping myself "distracted" with conversations with Crabbe and Goyle. All the while, thinking of none other then my Hermione. Sensing that something was wrong.

Hermione'sPOV

Once Harry and Ron settled in, we exchanged information of what we had been doing over the summer. I had to try my hardest to remember the "memories" mother had given me of my summer with the Grangers, it was quite difficult as all I could honestly think about was the feeling that I was being watched.

Slowly, I turned toward the window of our compartment and noticed the blonde flash of hair, as who I could only assume was Draco walked by in almost what appeared to be a panic. Subconsciously, I felt my heart tug in my chest, a feeling of deep pain surfacing as I saw Draco in such distress.

Somehow, I had always known I was in love with Draco Malfoy, even when I had to pretend to hate him. I think it started halfway through first year, and built from there. The logical part of me knew, that we could never be together, for obvious reasons. He was the Slytherin Prince, and a Death Eater in training, just to name a few!

However, it didn't stop the longing, and despair I felt, when I saw him, or when I knew I couldn't be with him. So, I dragged out a relationship with Ron, just hoping that someday, it would be enough. I knew it wouldn't be though, because Draco already held my heart in his hands, without even knowing it.

I looked up, startled when I saw Harry standing. "I have to go talk to Neville about something, I'll be back before the ride is over." Both Ron and I nodded, I felt a deep rooted fear about being left alone with Ron though. Why? Nothing had changed between us, so why was I scared?

Shaking it off I smiled at Harry as he left, then I quickly retreated back into my thoughts. Not noticing when Ron flicked the door locked with his wand. He sat for a while, stiff as a board, clearly lost in thought. Soon though, I looked up, and noticed he was staring at me, or more appropriately my chest.

It made me uncomfortable, so I curled in on myself, and tried to focus on anything but being in this room with him. Soon though, I noticed the unmistakable bulge of an erect penis in his pants. Worry furrowed my brow for a moment, before I thought no more of it.

A moment later, and I was pinned on the bench I sat on, my clothes were being ripped off. I was suddenly thankful I hadn't changed into my school robes yet, I fought hard against him. "Ronald get off me now!" He grunted in response, as he tore off my knickers, my screams I realized were being ignored with the help of the silencing charm placed on the room.

I fought hard, biting, kicking, punching and screaming. But it was no use, he was inside me, and tearing my innocence away from me within minutes. I cried, quite loudly through out the whole thing, my eyes wide open and frozen in fear, kept catching glimpses of that blonde hair by the door.

Silently I begged Draco to save me, to get me away from this monster that was once one of my best friends. I could tell he was trying, his wand sending every spell he could think of flying at the locked door, but nothing was working.

The tears were flowing now, down my cheeks, and I finally was able to shut my eyes, sealing them tightly shut if only for the moment. I stopped fighting, resigned to the fact that this was really happening. It only lasted a minute or two, then I froze in fear as he finished inside me, pulled away and redressed himself, and walked out of the compartment.

Draco busted in then, helping me redress, and gathering me up in his arms. Rocking me slightly, as I cried hysterically. He helped me change into my school robes, as we were but a few moments away from entering the castle again. "Thank you... Draco." Using his first name was weird, but I knew it was right.

He gave a short nod, and gathered me in his arms again as I sat stonily and eerily quiet. "Of course Hermione, it was the least I could do." He leaned forward and kissed me then, taken aback by his short but sweet kiss, I started to cry again. "Hermione I'm so sorry! I know that was the farthest thing from your mind, considering what's just happened. But I didn't think I would get another chance to kiss you. I'm sorry."

I nodded slowly, fully aware that the train had stopped and everyone had long gone inside. I got up, and pulled Draco with me, racing to get to the others so it didn't seem too suspicious. We got to the Great Hall, just as they were bringing in the new first years.

Draco escorted me to the Gryffindor table, the gracefully crossed the room to sit at the Slytherin table, leveling me with a glare to crack a statue in half if it were possible. I knew it was an act, but it still hurt. I noticed Harry and Ron, at the other end of the table, Harry wore an apologetic look of shame, while Ron just smirked satisfied with himself.

It took everything in me not to throw up, just looking at him, I couldn't believe he would do that! My mother and father glanced between Draco and I, then settled on me, waiting for any sign up distress. I gave the 'we need to talk' signal, and waited through the sorting and opening speeches. When the food appeared, I got up and made my way quickly to the entrance, waiting just outside the doors.

Two very wild eyed and worried professors came barreling through the doors. I was in tears before they even uttered a word. "Kitten what's wrong!?" My mother, gentle and kind, wrapped her arms around me as I cried, and tried to stutter out. "H-he.. Took m-my-" I broke off there unable to finish. That's when Draco came out.

"That Weasley bastard in our year, he Uhh... Took Hermione. Forcibly." And that was when all hell broke loose.

{A/N: Oh a cliffhanger! Fun. I hope you liked it, comment, review, favorite, follow. You know! Tell me what you thought. Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow! Love ya, ~Jaded/V}


	2. Chapter 2: The Dot

{A/N: Here's Chapter 2 as promised! Things will start to develop more in this chapter! }

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Dramione would be real!

Draco'sPOV

The horrified looks on the faces of the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, were ones I would never forget. "HE DID WHAT!?" McGonagall, shrieked at the top of her lungs, as much as I was expecting it, it still startled me.

I gently wrapped an arm around Hermione as a comfort to her, even though this was more than I could ever ask for! It wasn't about me, it was about protecting her. "Alright there Hermione?" I whispered to her, she gave a tight nod in return, surprising me when she didn't shrug my arm off her shoulder.

Hermione'sPOV

I sighed loudly, as mom screamed. I had been expecting this, but at the same time... I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to me, afraid of what would happen to Ron -even though he didn't deserve my worry!- And I was even afraid of this new development with Draco, it seemed as though he had an over night change of heart about me.

Although I was enjoying the feel of his arm around me, so I allowed him to keep it there, even as mother dragged us to her office. "Kitten can you tell us what happened?" I began to cry again as I nodded. "Well, Harry went to talk to Neville, that left me alone with Ron. And before I know what's happened, he's ripping my clothes off-" I began to cry so hard I could barely breathe, so Draco stepped in for me.

"He had a silencing charm, and a very powerful locking spell on the compartment they were in, I swear I tried my hardest to get to her. I kept trying to unlock the door, while Weasley did what he needed to, I watched with wide eyes, so unsure of what to do while he took Hermione.-" Just hearing this, was making it sound like it had happened to someone else, I found it hard to believe I had lived this, not even an hour before.

"-I got to her as soon as I could. He had left, so I took it upon myself to help her redress and calm her. I consider myself her bodyguard.-" With this he gave a pointed look to Dumbledore, which made me turn to my father curiously. "-And, it therefore is my duty to protect her. I'm sorry I have failed you, however, I will continue to guard Hermione whenever and however I can."

My father nodded, that twinkle I had grown accustomed to shone bright in his eyes. "My dear boy, I believe a change of house is an order-" And with these words, I watched in disbelief as Draco's Green and Silver edged robes turned Red and Gold. "-To anyone other than myself, Professor McGonagall and Hermione here, you will appear to remain a Slytherin. The other teachers will be notified of you're change of house as well.-"

"-You will move to the boys' dormitories in the Gryffindor tower, and be by Hermione's side at all times. Do you agree, Mr. Malfoy?" I looked to Draco's face, waiting for his reply.

Draco'sPOV

I was being moved to Gryffindor house! This was all I had wanted since my placement into Slytherin in first year. I was excited beyond belief, but it was against my usual nature to show any excitement. "Of course Professor Dumbledore, I'll do whatever it takes." The idea of always being with Hermione was a tempting and exciting fate, I couldn't wait to begin my "guarding" duties.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, we will be keeping this from your family, should it get out we would all be in trouble." Nodding, I agreed, of course no one could ever know. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore." Then, they suggested Hermione visit Madam Pomfrey, but she refused. "I don't want this getting around school, nor do I want to have to explain this to anyone else. I'll be quite well with some food, and a good nights sleep."

Sighing, the two worried parents gave a nod and a, "Very well Kitten, should you start to feel sick though, we expect to hear you went to the hospital wing."

Hermione'sPOV

Nodding, I stood up, accompanied by Draco and headed for the door to the office, I refused to stay and contemplate what had happened today any longer. Silently, the four of us rejoined the feast in the Great Hall, smirking as everyone went wide eyed when Draco sat with me at the Gryffindor table.

"So Draco, how is this going to work? Everyone will wonder if you keep sitting here." Draco nodded thoughtfully. "We'll say it's a house unity project. They'll have to believe that!" Smiling softly, I nodded, of course they would believe that! Still, I felt as it if I was a bit too happy, considering all the events of the day. Somehow though, with Draco around, I couldn't find it in me to be upset.

*2 Weeks Later!*

Draco'sPOV

I was deeply worried, Hermione had been under the weather for almost a week now, yet she still refused to visit Madam Pomfrey. I had tried to persuade her to go, several times. As it was worrying me, yet she just wouldn't go, so here I stood, in the girls' dormitories bathroom, holding back her hair, while she lost her breakfast for the sixth time this week.

"Honestly Hermione! Just go see Pomfrey, what's the worst she could tell you?" Groaning, Hermione got up off the floor, and rinsed out her mouth. "She could tell me all sorts of absolutly horrid things Draco, so no!" Having had enough, I floo'd Professor McGonagalls office "Oh, Draco dear, what can I do for you?" Sighing, I recounted the story of the past week to McGonagall, then watched as her face went from happy to worried.

"And why hasn't she gone to see Poppy?" I rolled my eyes a bit, thinking this was obvious. "She refuses, she won't go for anything." McGonagall growled a bit, and motioned for me to step back, doing as she asked I watched as she emerged from the green fire in the Common Room.

"Alright, where is the?" I pointed the way, up to Hermione's room and followed as McGonagall marched up there determinedly.

Hermione'sPOV

I heard the footsteps before I saw them, knowing full well one was Draco, and the other was either my father or my mother. Groaning, I got up and tried to make myself look presentable, if I didn't look sick they wouldn't make me go. Too bad my body decided it didn't want to agree with me.

I bolted back towards the bathroom, and spewed my guts up, choking and coughing as I did. I felt Draco as he rushed over and held my hair back, rubbing my back in a soothing manner. "Easy Hermione, you'll be okay, just breathe." Nodding I shakily got up, my whole body feeling weak, I turned to the sink to rinse out my mouth, and caught none other than my mother standing, looking horrified from the doorway.

Once my mouth was clean, Draco picked me up and followed my mother back out to the Common Room, towards the fireplace. We stepped in, and floo'd to the Hospital Wing. Groaning again as Draco set me down, I hid behind my robes as Madam Pomfrey came by. "Well, who do we have here? Ms. McGonagall, why are you visiting today?"

The professional tone I knew was just for unnecessary pretenses, she was my aunt, and she was deeply worried about me. Draco began to explain, as I laid there groaning and arguing with myself about weather or not to throw up again.

Draco'sPOV

I began to recount once again, the tale of Hermione's horrific experience with the Weasley brat. I watched as Madam Pomfrey went from worried, to pissed off, and back to worried. "And she's been fine since then, up until just this last week. She's been dreadfully sick, especially in the mornings, but it also happens, albeit less frequently, during other times of the day as well."

Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione then, producing a potion that was thick looking and a deep amethyst color. I wasn't too sure what it was, but I knew it would either make my Hermione better or help diagnose what was ailing her. "Now Hermione, drink this and lay still." Nodding, Hermione took the potion and did as she was told, trying her hardest not to move a muscle.

After about five minutes, so the potion was well into Hermione's system, Madam Pomfrey took Hermione's wand, and cast a spell over her abdomen, where it too glowed a deep amethyst color. The gasps that emanated from the two older women in the room had me suddenly filled with worry and fear.

Hermione'sPOV

I watched, as Madam Pomfrey cast the spell, then my stomach glowed a deep purple color, I wasn't sure what this was about but I knew from the shocks looks on the older womens' faces it wasn't good. "W-what's wrong with me?" Mother turned to me, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, which in turn, set me to crying. I was scared, and no one would speak for a few long moments.

Soon though, mother clears her throat, and speaks in nothing above a whisper. "My dear Hermione, with all your knowledge you should already know... I fear I'll have to explain though. You my darling, are pregnant." My heart stopped for a moment, and I turned to Draco, desperately seeking his comfort. "D-Draco, please." I didn't have to say more, he knew what I needed.

Picking me up, he settled himself on the bed I was just on, then wrapped me up in his arms and set me on his lap. "Pregnant mother? Are we quite sure?" Both mother and Madam Pomfrey nodded, and I bit back more tears, crying wouldn't help anything. "Yes dear, you're almost a full month now. Would you like to see it?"

I nodded slowly, numbly, of course I wanted to see it, this wouldn't be real until I did. Madam Pomfrey nodded, and cast another spell over my abdomen with my wand. I froze, my breath catching in my throat as I started to cry yet again, I looked up to the screen that had been produced by the spell. Mesmerized, I looked at it, nothing more than a dark dot on the screen, but I knew what it was.

My baby. Suddenly that thought slammed into my mind, and froze there. My baby! I am pregnant! I'm going to be a mother! I'm only thirteen though! Finally, the tears seemed to dry up as I looked to Draco to say something, anything. What I saw on his face though, scared me. Blind anger: it wasn't directed at the baby, but at it's father.

I knew he would punish Ron for doing this to me, I knew Ron would know of what he had done. I also knew though, that I wouldn't allow him to be apart of my baby's life. "Draco... A baby." He nodded, bowing his head to look at me, a smile now in place. The smile only I got to see. "Yes Mione, a baby. Your baby."

The way he said 'your baby' made me feel as if I was alone in this, so I took his hand. Even if we weren't ever to be a couple, even if after all this he leaves, I wanted to know I thought of us as a unit. "No Draco, our baby. That is, if you'll have the both of us."

Draco nodded, his smile widening, as he held me closer to himself. "Of course Mione, but only if you'll be my girlfriend." Shocked, I nodded a smile of my own forming. "Yes Draco! Of course!" Neither of us seemed to remember where we were, or that there were two very weepy older women watching us, still focused on the screen that showed, what was my sweet little baby.

Or more appropriately, my dot. Draco and I's dot. We were having a baby! But how would I keep it away from Ron? I knew he would eventually want to see it, but I wouldn't allow it. Ever.

{A/N: Alright! This was chapter 2! Tell me what you think, leave reviews, comments, PM's, leave suggestions for what you want to see! Love ya, ~Jaded/V}


	3. Chapter 3:IMPORTANT!

{A/N: Sorry, to the people who like this story, but I have to post this for the few idiots out there, who can't seem to understand that this is JUST FICTION. Alright, first of all. This is a fanfiction story! Not only is it completely optional to read, you don't have to leave reviews if you didn't like it. Keep your rude opinions to yourself! 13 year olds can in fact get pregnant, I've seen it happen before. As most girls in my year at school, got their periods at 11! I know for sure it's possible! If you don't like the story, don't read it. You don't need to leave flames on teenage girls' fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, which isn't completely mine. My friend and I are writing it together, but only posting it under my pen name. So, excuse me if this story offends anyone, but keep your rude opinions and reviews to yourself. Thank you VERY MUCH.

P.s. the new chapter should be up soon. ~Jaded}


	4. Chapter 4: Problems Arise

_{A/N: Here's Chapter 3, Please take the poll on my profile page to name Hermione's baby! And before I get started. I want to reply to a few reviews.}_

As a whole, I understand that pregnancy is a very complicated thing, and doesn't quite follow the outline of which I've set. (For her symptoms at least.) l also realize, that a lot of 13 year old boys cannot physically pick up and carry a 13 year old girl.

Also, I realize that most women don't get weak enough to have to be carried just because they threw up. However, in my own pregnancy I did. So I obviously modeled a bit of Hermione's pregnancy after mine.

I also know, that most pregnancy symptoms don't present themselves until about a month and a 1/2. However, keep in mind that they are magical, so some things will be a bit faster, even if the pregnancy lasts as long as a traditional pregnancy.

So, that should cover the explanation as to why Hermione has her morning sickness so early, why she gets weak from throwing up, and why Draco can easily carry her. Magic! As one would expect at Hogwarts and in a Harry Potter fanfic.

Now, I'm sorry for the terribly long Authors Note, and on to the story!

Hermione'sPOV

I was still in shock a few days later, I kept asking myself the same question. 'Am I really pregnant?' Then of course, the answer would present itself in the form of an energy sapping round of "morning sickness."

Why in the name of Merlin's beard it was called morning sickness I'll never know, it seemed to strike at any given point in the day. And to accompany that, I always felt slightly nauseous, as if I would throw up any moment. This made Draco nervous, as it made things harder to hide from Ron, but that problem was soon solved.

"He's been taken away, Azkaban!" The victorious cry came from Draco, who had been anxiously awaiting an answer from Dumbledore for days. I was just as -if not more excited- than Draco, because it simply made things easier and less stressful. "Hermione we're finally free!" He seemed to have forgotten, that even though Ron wasn't around, that the child was a direct link to him.

"You might be Draco, but I'll never truly be free of Ron, and what he's done." The smile fell from Draco's face within moments, he knew I was right. I could see him contemplating his thoughts, and weather or not to voice them. "Perhaps, Hermione... You could consider.. An abortion?"

He didn't say it in a rude or condemning way, he merely posed it as a question. Even so, I felt anger bubbling up inside me, a small flame at first. That ended up, burning it's way to the surface until I was sure my face was red and my eyes full of unshed tears. "Draco-" My voice was eerily calm, suggesting I was so close to anger my last resort was to try and soothe it with calmness.

"-I could never, would never even consider it. This is my baby, a part of me, and even though it was conceived in a horrid way, I couldn't ever find it in my heart to hurt it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and I know you couldn't either. So no, I will not consider an abortion."

He nodded, letting me know we would not be revisiting the subject. "Very well, I just needed to know if it was an option. I am after all, assigned to help you in any way possible." This brought up again, my earlier curiosities as to why he was "assigned" to me. "Draco, what do you mean by assigned to help me?"

Draco'sPOV

The question really wasn't a surprise, more of an annoyance, as now I would have to tell the story, in it's entirety of how I came to be a spy. "You see Hermione, I've been a Death Eater in training since first year, but I've also been changing my views since then too. At the end of our first year, I renounced my Death Eater status-"

"-But only to Dumbledore, and the Professors here. I didn't like what Voldemort was about, and I most certainly couldn't stand by, while he killed innocent Mudb- Muggleborns. So, I've become a spy, much like Professor Snape, and I've been specially assigned to keep you safe while you're here and your parents can't keep that close an eye on you.-"

"-Therefore, it is my job to protect you from anything and everything. And I've failed, I'm so sorry Hermione. Forgive me?"

The look on her beautiful face pained me, she was taking in the information I had just given her, mulling it over, thinking extra hard about it, she had tears in her eyes. And before I knew it, she was full on crying. "Oh Draco, I wish you had told me sooner! We could have avoided the last year or so of hostility!" Why on earth she was crying, was far beyond me, but I knew I could comfort her and that was enough for me.

"Hey now, don't cry Hermione, it's alright, we've stopped all the fighting now, we can be friends." Wrapping her up in my arms, I could feel her shaking from the force of her crying, as she sniffled I could have swore I heard her mumbling 'But I don't want to be just your friend.' Grinning a bit to myself, I settled her down before I spoke again.

"Now, what was that you said?" She blushed, clearly she was hoping I hadn't heard her, she squirmed a moment, before sighing and saying clearly. "I don't want to be just your friend Draco." This did catch me a bit by surprise, I knew I had heard her say it. Still, it meant so much to me, that she would even consider me that way, with what she thought about me until hurt five minutes ago.

"Really, Hermione?" I knew my voice was a lot more hopeful and kind than it had ever been towards Hermione, yet I couldn't help it. I was excited, more excited than I had ever been about anything, when though I hid it well Hermione was my dream. This was why I was glad Mother talked Father out of an arranged marriage for me.

I wouldn't be able to stand it, if I didn't even get a chance with this girl. "Yes Draco, really." She startled me out of my thoughts and I just had to smile, and nod. "Then, we'll be more than friends. But, for your sake, and the child's we should go slow about this. I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for considering the circumstances."

Hermione'sPOV

Draco was being positively sweet about this, and I couldn't really believe it. After telling me about his status as a spy, and everything that had gone on since then, all I wanted to do was hold him and never let him go. I know he's the one for me, I can feel it. Then there was this whole mess with the baby, which Draco was handling with grace and ease, as to be expected of a Malfoy I suppose.

Still, it amazed me how easily he was taking on everything, even knowing that his future girlfriend, is pregnant with another man's baby. Draco was speaking, I realized as I came out of my thoughts I nodded. "Of course Draco, slow is good. It's what's best. For now, until the baby is born, and we've gotten things settled."

It didn't escape my thoughts that I had said 'we' instead of 'I', I was hoping Draco would get it. That I wanted him to be apart of this. His answering smirk was heavenly to me. "Yes, we'll get everything straightened out, then we'll think about taking things faster. For now, let's start with really good friends."

I nodded in agreement, "Do really good friends get to kiss each other?" The question came off innocently exactly as I had meant it to, but inside I was nervous about his answer. "I suppose, if it's only once in a while, it would be perfectly acceptable." I grinned, so wide I thought my cheeks would crack, he had said yes!

Pulling myself back together I nodded, and smiling replied. "Very well then, can that once in a while start now?" I leaned up, onto my toes to kiss his cheek. It was still very innocent, nothing heated or major yet. He nodded, grinning a bit himself, as I leaned down a bit to accept my kiss. "That was very sweet of you, Hermione." He returned the kiss, with one of his own.

It was different from the rushed one he'd given me on the train that first day, it was of course on the cheek, and slow, and very sweet. I blushed harder than I had meant to, but let it go. Obviously I couldn't control myself at the moment. When he pulled his lips away from my cheek, we both heard someone clear their throat, jumping apart as if we had done something bad, we turned to see our head of house -and my mother- smiling at us from the doorway.

"If you two are quite done, Professor Dumbledore would like a word." Nodding, we both rose to our feet and followed McGonagall out to the Head Master's office. She muttered "United because of two" as the password, and we quickly took the steps, knocked on the door and heard the "You may enter." Mother nodded to us to go first, so we entered and sat together on one of the chairs -Draco cradling on my lap like I was going to break if I fell- then Mother taking the other free chair.

"You wanted to speak with us, Father?" Dumbledore nodded, the worry evident in his voice. "Yes, my dear girl, the Weasley's have found out about the baby-" At this I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach and turned to hide myself in Draco's chest. "-And they want absolute proof that Ronald has done this. They say he wouldn't hurt a fly-"

At this I snorted and rolled my eyes to keep from crying. "-Now now Kitten, it will all be okay. We'll just have to hold them off until the child is born-" I stand up then, unsure of where the rage came from, but fully aware that I have no apparent control over it. "They will NOT see my child, EVER! They have no right, and I will not subject my child to having their DNA tested, so the Weasley's can just deal with it.-"

"-I know who my child's "dad" is, I also know who their father will be-" At this I looked at Draco, who nodded and smiled in agreement. "-So, I don't care what anyone says, my baby isn't safe with them." The almost shock on Dumbledore's face would have been comical if I wasn't coming off a rush of rage.

"Relax Kitten, we're trying to find our way around all this. It's not the easiest thing though, because in all honesty Ronald has a right to this child." Glaring, I buried my face in Draco's shirt, mumbling 'fix this Draco!' He nods against me, turning to Dumbledore, so they can speak. "What if we switched the child's DNA?" I looked up at Father, with a small amount of hope in my eyes.

"Is it possible?" He nods slowly, "Yes my girl, with magic all things are possible, however we wouldn't be able to do it until the child is born. And even then, there's no guarantee that the child's original traits will remain hidden into adulthood." I thought hard about this for a few moments, it was enable us to assure ourselves that the child would be safe.

And that there would be no further inquiries about the child's parentage once Draco and I were actually together. There was however the question of, what if the child's true genetics choose to show themselves at any point? Our entire life would be exposed. Turning to Draco, I asked him seriously. "What do you think?" He gave it some thought, then nodded.

"If it's what you want, I'll agree, we'll give the child my genes. That way, we can protect them. It's what's best for all of us." We nodded to each other, then turned back to Dumbledore. "So how will this work?" That twinkle in his eye is back, and I'm not sure if that is good or bad. "Well, essentially it's just like a glamour, except that even the child and parents can't see through it-"

"-It will be as if the child's original genes didn't even exist, until such a time that either the DNA overrides the glamour or you choose to lift it." Draco and I nodded, listening intently. "Alright, we'll do it, as soon as she's born. Understood?" Everyone in the room, -Mother and Father included- nodded in approval and slight fear of my temper.

"It's decided then, you two are to be parents in just a few short months. We'll be moving the two of you into your own chambers, separate from the houses, it'll be close to ours but far enough away for both couples to maintain privacy. The password to your chambers is "United by two." This was the second time today that I had heard this specific password, and I was getting curious.

"Mother, what does the password mean?" The smirk on her face, and pointed look at Father was enough to convince me that maybe I didn't want to know. "The password Kitten, is derived by the fact that the two of you -at this she pointed at Draco and I- Are leading the school unknowingly up until this point, into house unity, just by being seen with each other-"

"-This child, and what I'm sure is your inevitable relationship will only seal the deal on the house unity issue we've been trying to achieve for ages." And with that, I nodded, stood took Draco's hand and left, not wanting to know anymore.

_{A/N: Alright, that was chapter 3! Once again, sorry for the super long Author's Note at the end, and I'm sorry if this chapter is short! Don't forget to take the poll on what I should name Hermione's baby. What did you think of chapter 3? PM or Review me any suggestions you have for where this story should go! Love ya, ~Jaded/V}_


	5. Chapter 5: Just Freaking Out

**_{A/N: Here's chapter four, of DLE, I hope you like it! We're going to be pushing this story forward, a few months. So that Hermione has more of the experiences in the early chapters and so that we can see how she handles being a Mother-to-be. And so that I can progress their relationship without having to stumble over too much of that awkward early stages of relationships stuff. I'll start it off with Hermione being at the end of her third month, meaning she will be about 12 weeks pregnant at this point. On with the story!}_**

Hermione'sPOV

Twelve weeks. That's how long I've been pregnant, and how long I've lived separate from my friends and my house. That's how long Draco and I, have been a couple so to speak, and that's how long I've been avoiding this one thought.

I'm pregnant: I imagined having this thought one day, when I was in my late twenties or early thirties. However, here I stood thirteen years old, and twelve weeks pregnant.

With a boyfriend -also thirteen- who, in just six months, was to become the true father of my baby. It excited and scared me all at once, would Draco be able to handle the pressures of a newborn baby? Would I?

These questions swirled around in my brain relentlessly for the last week, and why, are they just now hitting me? Well that's simple: I've started to show.

I woke up, on the Monday morning of this week, to see Draco, gently running his fingertips over my stomach. It normally wouldn't have bothered me, but I could feel his track on my belly, as it curved slightly as his fingers moved downward.

I bolted up right, staring at his fingers as if they were an offending foreign object. I watched, as they slowly -much to slowly for my liking- made their way back up, curving slightly as they did.

I began to panic a bit, surely it was too soon to be showing wasn't it? This being the one area I was inexperienced in as far as knowledge went, I wasn't sure. And I was too afraid of this whole situation to ask.

Still, each time I felt Draco's fingers curve to accommodate the obvious small roundness to my belly, I become a little more unhinged.

Until, I had to shove Draco's hand away, and I started to cry. Why? I don't know, I knew it was tied to my starting to show. How? Not the slightest clue, all I knew, was that I needed to cry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco's voice filtered in through the sounds of my own sobs. I wasn't sure I could form a full coherent sentence, I still wasn't even sure why I was crying!

"I-I'm getting fat!" The resounding laughter was enough, to make me sorely wish I had never set eyes on Draco. "Hermione, you're pregnant. You aren't getting fat, the baby is growing. Besides, it's barely more than a slight bump."

The rational part of me knew he was right, that it was nothing more than a barely visible curve. Yet, there was the hormone riddled, irrational part of me, that overrode this and let my thoughts run rampant.

"Hermione, calm down, you're okay." Draco, still trying to calm me down, and reassure me. I took a few, shuddering deep breaths. And suddenly, -almost as if in an instant- I was better, smiling and happy again.

"Yes of course Draco, I'm fine." The surprise on his face, was something I had become accustomed to since living with him. The last three months, had given me quite the insight into who the real Draco Malfoy was.

"Honestly, Mione, you've got to quit this! You're mood swings are giving me whiplash!" It was good naturedly I knew, so it didn't upset me really. "Well I'm sorry, but the child is the cause of the mood swings!"

Both laughing, we settled back in bed, and he resumed his absent minded stroking of my belly.

That had been at the beginning of the week, now here we are, Friday evening and not a thing to do. I would have suggested studying for the Potions Exam coming up soon, but I've been too tired lately.

As it was, I barely managed to stay awake for a full day of classes, often opting to slip into my mother's office and sleep through Transfiguration. "Why don't we spend the evening with your parents?"

The suggestion wasn't a bad one, I had been missing my parents this week. Things had been so busy, so nodding I follow Draco out of our common room, and down the hall to my parents chambers.

"Sugar drops" Came my tired yet excited voice, commanding the portrait to swing open, revealing my parents. Sitting around their fire both with books in hand, but when Mother saw me, she dropped her book and rushed forward.

"Kitten, it's so good to see you!" She wrapped me up in a hug, while effortlessly guiding Draco and I over to the couch in their living room.

With a grateful sigh, I ungracefully flopped down on the couch, curling up next to Draco. "She's been very tired." Came Draco's reply to my mother's worried face.

With a chuckle, and a slight nod. "Yes, I remember that quite well, Hermione had me sleeping near twelve hours at a time."

A slight blush crept up my cheek at this, even though I knew technically it wasn't my fault per se.

The conversation continued on around me, talk of school, and homework, of Christmas break and presents.

However, before long the conversation got further and further away from me, the voices sounding tunneled and far away.

Sleep took me easily, and with a soft sigh, I curled closer to Draco, and drifted off.

**_{A/N: That was chapter four! Pointless, mindless fluff/angst. All from Hermione's POV, and this was just a filler to hold you all off until I can write out chapter 5! Hope you liked it! Love ya, ~Jaded/V}_**


End file.
